


She Was Finally Happy

by NeomNo



Category: Original Work
Genre: DONT READ IF YOUR TRIGGERED BY THESE TAGS, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, please, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeomNo/pseuds/NeomNo
Summary: She finally got her happy ending she was waiting for. Even though she’s lying on the floor without a heartbeat, she’s happy somewhere.
Kudos: 1





	She Was Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC. IF YOUR TRIGGERED BY THAT TOPIC THEN YOU PROBABLY SHOULDNT READ THIS.  
> This is just a vent writing written by me, and my tired mind wanted to post it lol. Its very short and honestly not very good, but I like writing so its finee.

This was the day. She could finally let go of her life. She could finally let go of all the pain she's been experiencing these past months. She and no need for a note. Its not like anybody cared anyway. Everybody she loved left her, everything she cared about disappeared. There was no more hope left.

This was the day. She softly rubbed her thumb against her forearm, feeling the freshly opened bumps. Most people would find this revolting, but she laughed. She laughed because after this she could be free. She would have no need to make herself bleed.   
To rip her skin open, releasing her anguish.

This was the day. She walked over to her bathroom, taking out the bottle of 200mg ibuprofen. Google said she only need 100. Sure, google also said there was a low chance she would actually die, so she’ll just make sure to take more. Its that simple, really. Even if she failed people would finally realize her pain. Win win.

This was the day. She rubbed her fingers against the bumpy lid of the pill bottle. Relief was so close to her. It was literally on the tip of her fingers. She quickly unscrewed the cap, and sat there. A million thoughts rushed into her mind, should she really be doing this? Maybe there is hope, maybe I don’t have to die. Why would she think all of this now? Why couldn’t she think this at any other time in her fucking life.

This was the night. Physicking herself up was difficult, but could be done. After a hour she was ready. She opened the lid and tilted the bottle down her throat. She then quickly grabbed her water and chugged it. The pills went down her throat. At first it didn’t feel like anything happened. She still felt normal. She simply layed down, waiting for the effects to take place. Waiting for the nausea to come through.

This was it. She could feel the urge to vomit, but she wouldn’t let in. She could also feel the urge to fall asleep, and this one she did give into. She softly closed her eyes, finally accepting the sweet warmth that was accompanying her. It was nice.

She finally got her happy ending she was waiting for. Even though she’s lying on the floor without a heartbeat, she’s happy somewhere.


End file.
